Why Do You Differ?
by saadokana18
Summary: "Hibari Kyoya, I can see you through crystal clear." Who was she kidding? TYL Hibari x OC.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

First chapter. Hope all goes well. (:

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping out my windowpane. The sun was up, and rays of light shone into my room. The stream of water that flowed next to my house flickered in the sunlight, while the trees that surrounded my house swayed in rhythm.

I pushed my blankets away, and stepped down elegantly onto the beige carpeted floor. Slipping on my slippers, I walked into the bathroom. Opening the window, a breeze brushed past me, running through my dark brown hair. The wind felt wonderful. Each touch was refreshing, and my skin tingled. My bangs covered my eyebrows, and my hair flowed right past my shoulder blades. I brushed my teeth and combed my bed hair, until it was straight like always.

Walking out the door, I saw one of my maids, Nami.

"Good morning, Ojousama," she said while lowering her head, bowing towards me.

"Good morning, Nami," I smiled towards her.

"Would you like breakfast to be served now, Ojousama?"

"Yes. That sounds fine."

"Would you like breakfast to be served at the dining table or in your room?" Nami questioned.

"Dining room," and I walked downstairs, towards the dining room.

Nami nodded, and quickly moved and started to get breakfast ready.

Kana, my other maid, pulled out a chair, and I sat down, as she pushed the chair to fit my spot. I sat at the end seat of the long table.

Nami brought out forks, spoons and cups, placing them in front of me. At last, she brought out the food and served it in front of me.

I looked at the variety of food for today's breakfast. Bread and toast as usual, with eggs next to it. Further away from me, were some sausages and bacon. A little further were plates with ham and cheese, with also a plate of salad. I took a bagel out of the breadbasket, and smeared some cream cheese on top.

"What would you like to drink this morning, Ojousama?" Kana asked.

I looked over to the drinks. Place neatly together were many juices such as apple/orange/grape/pineapple juices. Then there was the different types of milk such as full cream/skim/high calcium ones. Then there was the teapot, with many different types of teabag put into a small basket next to it.

I hesitated. What should I drink…?

"I'll take Earl Grey Tea today."

"Yes, Ojousama," Kana took out a teabag and placed it in the teapot with boiling water.

I looked at the water inside the teapot turn into a shade of brown, then darker and darker.

Kana poured the tea into a cup and placed it next to my plate with my bagel on it.

I took a sip of the hot tea and gulped the liquid down. I then took a bite of my bagel and set it back down on the plate.

Pushing the table, I got up and left my seat.

"I'm done," and started to leave.

"But Ojousama! You haven't even eaten much!"

I looked back at Kana. "Thank you for the breakfast and your service Kana. I'm done."

Kana nodded as I turned back, and headed towards my room.

Kana and Nami cleaned up the leftovers and put it in a basket.

"At least the leftover food gets passed out to the poor," Nami stated.

"Yeah, Ojousama has a kind heart," Kana added.

I returned back into my room and sat on the couch. Relaxing my muscles I looked out the window.

"I wonder whom my brother got to protect me this time," I whispered to myself.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

Akira Yuka, my closest maid pushed opened the door and stepped inside my room. Akira, she has been with me since I was 6 years old. She was only 9 when she started to "take care" of me. She was more of someone that my dad employed, to keep me in company if I needed any. Now 24, I've been with her for 18 years.

"Yuka, good morning," I smiled at her.

"Good morning, Kira," she returned the smile.

"Keiji-sama has ordered someone to come protect you again."

"I knew this was coming…" I sighed.

"Yep."

"He really needs to stop doing that. I don't need protection." I slammed my hand on the couch.

"He's only caring for you, as you are the only sister he has."

"But all the people he finds are all douchebags," I rolled my eyes.

"That _is_ true," Yuka chuckled.

"Yuka! It's not funny. All the guys who ever come _protect me_ are trying to win me or something. They're all the same. They just want my money."

Yuka sighed. "Yes, I would have to agree with that."

"So who is it this time?"

"I'm not sure who the person will be exactly, but he will arrive tonight."

"Tonight…" I sighed.

Back at the Vongola base, Tsuna was having a meeting with a few of the guardians.

"Juudaime. I am on track and this mission should be completed in within 7 days I believe."

Tsuna nodded at his silver-haired comrade.

"And what about you, Yamamoto?"

"Everything's on track."

"What about you, oni-san?" (reffering to Ryohei.)

"Everything's perfect to the extreme," he nodded. 10 years has passed, and he could control his extremeness a little better. At least till some extent.

"Hibari-san. I have a mission for you as well."

Hibari rolled his eyes and glared at Tsuna.

"What is it, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I have been asked my Keiji Miyuki to protect his sister, Kira Miyuki. Since all of the other guardians still have their missions to complete, I have no choice but to send you to take care of this business."

Hibari was still sitting on his chair, with no change of facial expression.

"Ehem," Tsuna cleared his throat. "Is that alright with you?"

Hibari vein popped. He _is_ his boss. Someone he has gained respect for over the course of 10 years. Couldn't he just say something without asking him for approval? He was still herbivorous.

"Where. When," Hibari crossed his arms.

"Ahh, Tonight, be there by 6, at the mansion behind Namimori ginger."

"… That mansion…" Hibari closed his eyes and nodded.

Hibari had always seen that mansion, as he always entered his home from the Namimori ginger. But he never cared for it, as nothing suspicious ever happened around that area.

I waited impatiently for tonight. For my new _protector's_ arrival. This was going to be fun. I smiled devilishly to myself.

Yuka caught me smiling and chuckled.

"I have a feeling this newcomer will have a hard time staying here."

"Of course Yuka… Of course."

"Don't go too hard on him. He's under orders as well."

"Che. I bet he's just similar the previous ones. All they care about was getting close to me, to take advantage."

I stepped out my balcony and inhaled. The grassy smell was always refreshing. The night sky was beautiful as always. The view here was fantastic. The wind blew, and a leaf slowly drifted towards my direction. I let it land on my hand.

"Yuka, watch this."

"Yes?" She turned to my direction.

I held on the leaf with two of my fingers.

"Pretend this is the newcomer."

"Okay?" She frowned.

In a split second, I tore the leaf apart.

"This is what happens to all newcomers," I snickered.

"Kira… Don't be like that…"

I rolled my eyes. Just then, I saw a car moving nearer and nearer.

"Hey, must be the new _protector_. Come on, let's check it out," I murmured.

I walked down the stairs with Yuka following behind. Yuka waited next to the door while I went to the living room and sat down elegantly on the couch. I crossed my legs and picked up one of many magazines that were stacked neatly on the coffee table. Flipping it open, I started reading, while waiting for the newcomer.

Within minutes, the doorbell rang.

Yuka opened the door and bowed at the stranger.

"Hello. You must be here to protect our Ojousama, is that correct?"

"If you are talking about Kira Miyuki, then correct," the stranger replied.

"Then please come in, and welcome to our home," Yuka moved her hand, and welcomed him inside.

The man stepped in the house and looked around.

_Surely, this was a rich household. No wonder they needed to be protected. But why request now? She should've requested protection way long ago right? Whatever._

"Where is Kira Miyuki," Hibari said. It seemed more like a demand than a question.

"Please follow me. She's just sitting in the living room." Yuka led the man to Kira.

The man stood in front of me, and crossed his arms. I lowered her magazine, and put it back on the neatly stacked pile.

I looked up at the man who stood before her.

"Hello, and you are?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Hibari Kyoya… And what would you like me to call you? Kyoya~? Kyo-Kun~?" I asked.

"… Hibari is fine."

I took that by surprise. Usually all the guys would prefer the most… close in relationship types of names, but he… He did the exactly opposite. Interesting.

Using my left hand, I brushed a strand of hair behind my left ear.

"Yuka will lead you to your room later. For now, we'll have dinner."

"I ate already," Hibari replied.

"I insist you eat some more then."

"… Whatever."

"Yuka, get the others and prepare for dinner," I said.

Yuka nodded, and went to the kitchen. From where Hibari and I were at, we could hear Yuka's words.

"Nami! Kana! Prepare for dinner!"

Then we heard two people make there way to the kitchen.

"Yes, Yuka-san," the two said in unison.

"… How many maids do you have?" The sudden questioned popped in Hibari's mind.

"3. Why ask?"

"… No reason." _Really? This girl needed 3 maids to take care of her? What a spoiled brat._

"Hibari…" I hesitated. It felt really weird to call someone by their last name.

"Hn?"

"… I… never mind."

"…"

— Silence —

"Why don't we get seated at the dining room first?"

"… Whatever."

I stood up from where I was, and made my way to the dining room as Hibari tailed behind me.

Yuka pulled out my chair, as I seated myself. Then she walked around me, to the seat that was next to me, and pulled out a chair for Hibari. Hibari nodded and sat down.

We sat in silence. This was really awkward. Not ever once have I experienced this type of situation. All my previous protectors would always start up a conversation. I had the urge to say something, but that would just be against my rule. I never talk first to a guy. Luckily, in just a few minutes, Kana and Nami were bringing the plates to the table. Nami set out the silverware while Kana served the food. Dinner was steak.

"Some red wine, Ojousama?" Nami asked.

I looked over at Hibari.

"Would you like some red wine, Hibari?"

"No thank you."

"… Then what would you like to drink?"

"No thank you."

"… You're going to be living here for awhile, so just pretend this as home."

"I said no thank you. I'm fine."

"… I insist."

"…" Hibari sighed. What a troublesome girl. "I'll have green tea then."

"Then I'll have the same as him," I said to Nami.

Nami nodded and returned with a teapot, pouring green tea into our cups.

We ate in silence.

Hibari had finished his steak, when I was only half way done.

"And I thought you weren't hungry?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I don't waste food," he grunted.

"…" I put down my fork and knife, and sipped on the green tea.

I stood up and pushed in my chair. "Nami, I'm finished."

Hibari eyed the half eaten steak and shook his head.

"What now?" I muttered.

"You waste so much."

Nami almost gasped at his words.

"… Who are you saying this to? All my leftover food gets served to the poor. How can you say I'm wasting food?" This was irritating me a bit.

"And you're going to leave your half eaten steak for the poor?"

"Hibari Kyoya. That's enough. Your job is just to protect me, not to question or interfere with my life."

"Hmph," He rolled his eyes.

"I know what kind of person you are. Hibari Kyoya, I can see you through crystal clear."

Hibari half frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Having someone to protect you is your request. How about find someone else."

"It's not my choice! You think I really want someone to follow me around day and night? Che," I looked away.

"…"

— Silence —

I sighed and turned back to him. "Sorry. I just can't eat that much. This steak probably would get thrown away. I won't give a half eaten steak to the poor. Sorry, I just kind of lost myself a moment ago."

"…"

Nami, Kana, and Yuka widened their eyes as they heard my words.

I never apologized. At least never to my protectors. Ever. It was there job to be there for me.

"Yuka, bring Hibari to his room."

Yuka nodded, and signaled him with her hands to follow.

Hibari sighed, and followed Yuka to his new room.

I watched Hibari go upstairs with Yuka, and entered his new room. After he disappeared from my sight, I left for my room as well.

Hibari Kyoya. You're the first one who has done that to me. But no matter what you want from me, you won't get what you want.

* * *

AN:

First chapter. (:

I just got this idea that popped out from I don't know where, and decided to start writing. I'll be keeping up with my other stories, and this one might be a slower update…

Please drop by a review! I want to know what you guys think about it.

Thanks for reading. :3


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (:

Thanks for those who reviewed! :3

* * *

I woke up at the sun shining in my eyes again. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. I looked around my room and yawned. Today was just going to be another one of the normal days. Wait, no it wasn't. Hibari Kyoya now lived here. My lips twitched upwards and I slipped out of my bed.

Breakfast was as usual, all the different types of food displayed in front of me. Hibari was not to be seen yet. Probably still sleeping.

"Yuka. Wake up Hibari for me, and tell him breakfast is prepared already."

"Yes, Kira," Yuka nodded and went upstairs to look for Hibari.

I waited for his arrival to the table and in within minutes, he came.

"Morning, Hibari," I tilted my head sideways.

"…Morning," He murmured.

Yuka pulled out his chair and he sat down. Looking at the food displayed in front of him, it seemed like he didn't know what to eat.

"Don't be shy, eat whatever you want," I said towards him.

"…"

—Silence—

"I'm not going to poison you or anything," I took a slice of bread and glazed some butter on top.

"Eat up."

"…" He followed me and took a slice of bread as well, and I passed my butter knife to him. He took it reluctantly and glazed some butter on top as well.

He watched me as I bit into the bread and swallowed it. He then did as well.

"Are you seriously afraid that I'm going to poison you?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"…No."

"Then what was with that hesitation of eating bread?" I frowned.

"Nothing."

I sighed. "Hibari, you make me lose my appetite," I stood up and was about to leave the table.

"Ojousama!"

I turned to look at Nami who was calling for me.

"What."

"You haven't drunk anything yet. You should drink at least something in the morning."

"…" I sighed, and poured myself a small cup of water. I didn't like to argue with my maids. They serve me well, and all they do is for my own good.

"Thank you for reminding me, Nami," I smiled and stalked off.

Hibari glanced at me before continuing his breakfast. _This girl sure has a split personality_, he shook his head.

"Hibari-sama," Nami lowered her head.

"…What?"

"What would you like to drink this morning?"

"…" He hesitated. He was never served at the Vongola base. "… Green tea…"

"Okay," Nami nodded and poured some green tea into an elegant cup, placing it besides Hibari.

"Hope you enjoy, Hibari-sama," Nami bowed and backed away.

Hibari looked at his cup of green tea. _Was this girl served like this every single morning? Spoiled. Definitely spoiled._ He shook his head and took a sip of the tea. Closing his eyes, he thought again, _Why was he here? Right. Because that Sawada Tsunayoshi asked him to come here on this… mission._ Hibari finished up his slice of bread and gulped down his cup of tea. He was done with his breakfast.

He stood up and took his plate and cup that he had used and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hibari-sama!" Nami looked at Hibari holding his plate and cup.

"Hibari-sama! That's our job! Please, just leave it to us!" Nami quickly held her hands out and lowered her head, signaling Hibari to give the used plate and cup to her.

Hibari slowly blinked and handed her the dishware.

"Thank you Hibari-sama, but there is no need for you to clean up after yourself next time," Nami bowed (in apology?) again.

"… Thanks for the breakfast…" And Hibari turned around, walked up to his room and disappeared.

Nami blushed slightly, but dismissed the thoughts. As a maid, she had no right to… No, she only does what she's supposed to do.

I walked out onto the balcony of my room and leaned against the wall. The weather was really nice. I took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air that surrounded me. It was definitely a good day for a walk. Yes, a walk.

Tying up my hair, I changed into a green flowery shirt, and a mid-knee length skirt in a shade of sky blue. A walk it was.

I stepped out of my room and headed towards Hibari. If I wanted to go outside, I needed someone to go with me. This was my brother's rule. Why do I listen? Because he loves me, and I love him the same as well. As a brother of mine, it's just the right thing to do. I knocked on Hibari's door.

He opened it and saw me.

"… Hibari, I'm going outside for a walk."

"…" He sighed.

He himself knew he was supposed to be protecting me twenty four-seven. Meaning, if I went outside, he followed. He stepped out of his room and looked at me.

Knowing that he would follow me, I turned my back towards him, and walked downstairs.

I looked around to see the closest maid around me. It was Kana.

"Kana, I'm going outside for a walk. Hibari's coming with me."

"Yes Ojousama. Thank you for informing me," she nodded.

Alright. I could leave the house now. I unlocked the door and made my way out. Behind my house was a forest. I walked neared and nearer to the forest and Hibari followed me in silence. When I finally entered into the forest I looked up, and saw deep green leaves as the sky. I smiled as I touched a tree. The nature feeling. I loved it. It was so pure. I looked around and saw a red object. Apples. Of course. What else could it be? I walked towards the tree that was holding the apple and pointed at it.

"Hibari. Help me get the apple."

Hibari looked upwards. He saw the red fruit, and looked back at me.

"No." That was his reply.

"What?" I turned around and looked at him. This was surely a response that I had never got before.

"I was only assigned as your protector. Not your slave."

"Hibari Kyoya. You're living in my house, so you're living under my orders." I was slightly shocked, no previous protectors would deny my requests.

"I said no."

I walked towards him and stared into his steel blue eyes.

He started back at me with his cold gaze.

"You're too spoiled," he said.

Did he just say I was too spoiled? A lot of people had said that before. I knew myself, I am spoiled. But what can I say when I have a brother that's overprotective about me? But by any means, I hated that comment.

I raised my hands, and _tried _to slap his face.

He caught my wrist with his hands. That tight iron grip was enough to make me squirm.

"Stop it! It hurts!"

Hibari loosened his grip a little, but did not let go of me.

"Hibari Kyoya! You're supposed to protect me! And now you're hurting me!"

Hibari frowned, but then let go.

"..." I turned around and faced the tree.

"Who do you think you are, Hibari Kyoya. Like I said, you're under orders right now. Or should I say, under _me._ I think you should know better and act smart. People like you… I know what you want. I know what you are doing this for. Each and all of you disappoint me," I turned back towards him.

He had his arms crossed.

"What are you trying to do? What is your objective?" I stared at him.

"… I don't know what you're talking about." It was the same answer he gave me as last night.

"Don't try and play dumb. I don't think I should've even apologized to you last night. Disappear."

"… You want me to… Disappear?"

"… Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"…"

"Disappear."

"I won't."

"… What the hell are you talking about? Damn. Don't give me the reason that you're under orders. I'm sick of that."

"… I am not under orders, herbivore."

"… Herbivore?" No one has ever called me that. It was usually Ojousama, Kira-sama, Kira-san, Kira-chan etc. Herbivore? "Then why are you doing this?" I rolled my eyes.

"I was requested to."

"… What? Isn't that the same as you're under orders?"

"No."

"… Then why didn't you turn down the job?"

"…"

"Che. You don't need to make any more excuses. I had enough. Follow me if you want, but don't appear in front of my eyes." I turned my way to the path that would lead me home.

Hibari followed.

Slightly irritated by him, I inhaled and exhaled in deep breaths. This Hibari Kyoya was surely… something… Someone who had the guts to argue with me… But I found it quite something special… In fact, quite amusing. But he's attitude was also slightly getting on my nerves. He was supposed to protect me, so doesn't that mean he's under my orders? Right? Or is that supposed to be a different story? I honestly am not exactly sure. All my previous protectors were there to appeal me. None succeeded of course. They were all the same. They were all here to take advantages. All of them did things to try to make me happy, or said things that I wanted to hear. Whatever they did, it was not from there heart though. It was not _pure_, as I would say. Behind, it had some kind of goal? Ambition? Whatever it was, it was not pure… it was… dark… And I hated people like that. Just do what you want to do. Be frank and upright. I mean, do what you say, and say what you mean. All my previous protectors were here not just to protect me, but for some other reason, for some other goal. But of course, I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let them get or achieve what they wanted.

And about Hibari Kyoya… I don't know what he is. I sighed, dismissing the thought, I kept walking.

* * *

AN:

Fin for now~

Sorry for the short chapter. .

But hope you guys liked it, and will hopefully drop by a little **review.**

Pretty please? :)


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Okay! MY APOLOGIES. D:

I haven't updated this in ages because I was trying to finish up my other story (The Past Fabricates the Future) while also keeping up with schoolwork. Well I'm done with it the other story, so this will be the main story I'm working on for now… (Yes, this story hasn't died.) But updates will be slow… I've got a lot of other work to do… (:

Anyways, thanks for the people who reviewed for the last chapter!

So here's the third!

* * *

Night came, and the sky turned into a shade of dark blue. I got ready for sleep. I slipped on my silky lavender nightgown and sat on my bed. Hibari Kyoya ruined my mood quite a bit. What is his place to be speaking to me like that? Refusing my requests. Who does that? Honestly, I haven't met anyone that would turn me down, so he surely surprised me. Is he being rude? Or is it just my behavior…? Whatever, it doesn't matter; he has nothing to do with me anyways.

I crawled under the light purple sheets and snuggled underneath it. I brought the soft smooth blanket towards myself and hugged it. I loved the material. It felt so wonderful. I lay down on my back, and gently placed my head on my pillow. I looked at the clock, it was ten thirty PM. Nice and early, just like how my brother likes me to sleep early. I smiled and the though of him and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes. God, I couldn't sleep at all, tonight. I took another glance at the clock and it was already 11:50 PM. I tried to relax and throw away all my thoughts, but I just couldn't keep still exactly. And the next time I glanced at the clock, it was 1:03 AM. Damn it. I flipped my covers over and stood up. Walking towards the window, I pushed the curtains to both sides and gazed outside into the blue painted sky. There were many stars visible, and one that shined brighter amongst the others. I've always wanted to take a picture of the night sky as I see it, but cameras don't work well in the dark. That's why I've also always wanted to paint a picture of the night sky. Actually, why don't I go ahead and do that?

I turned around to my desk, and looked through my bottom drawer. I found many different sizes of paper, and I decided to take the A3 sized one. I took my case of 72 colors of color pencils, and a board to draw on, some pencils and erasers, and decided to head out. Quietly, secretly, so no one would know. I turned the doorknob slightly, and crept outside of my room. Taking tiny, small soft steps down the stairs and to the main door of my house. I turned the lock of my door slowly, but there was a little "clack" sound still. I listened carefully, wondering if anyone else had heard that, but there were no signs of movements. Good, coast clear. I opened the door gently, slipped outside and closed the door. I didn't have keys, but whatever; no one would come and rob the house or anything. I don't think anyone noticed my 'escape out of the house,' but who knew, Hibari Kyoya just seemed to know.

Almost any noise would wake Hibari Kyoya up, and so, Hibari watched Kira skip into the open grasslands of her area, spun and danced around. He looked at this Kira, this… 'Elegant' girl he saw at the moment. Her personality was split. Definitely. He decided to follow her. Not needing to exit out of the house in such 'humanly' manner, he opened the window, jumped on the windowsill, and climbed down easily.

I decided to lie down onto the grass, and put down all my art supplies next to me. I placed the board in front of me, and clipped on the A3 sheet of paper to it. I took a glance at the sky and pictured how I should transform it into an image on paper. I picked up my pencil, and stared slightly sketching out trees, stars, and the moon. It took me surely awhile to get things in the right shape and place, but when I was satisfied, I placed down my pencil and opened my case of color pencils.

Hibari Kyoya was watching from aside, leaning against a tree with his head slightly tilt to the side. His arms were crossed, eyes focused on the girl.

I picked out 4 green pencils, all their shades differ by a slight bit, and began shading in my trees. First, using the lightest green, shading the parts with no shadow. Then the colors started to deepen, and I mixed it with some darker green, and then some even darker green. It took me a long time shade in one tree. But that one tree looked quite good I'd have to say.

Hibari flicked up his wrist and glanced at his watch. It was 2:32 AM, he had been standing here for more than an hour. Why was he watching this girl? He should be sleeping as of the moment right now, but no. He's standing on grass, leaned against a tree, and observing Kira Miyuki. He shook his head, he was going to leave. Wait, stop. He was going to leave, by 3.

I shaded in 2 more trees, and held up my piece of art. I really liked it, but coloring the sky would be a real bitch. I started to feel slightly uncomfortable in the position I was laying in, so I decided to change, and sat up.

Hibari looked at his watch again, and it was 3:03 AM. He sighed and decided to head back into the house. He needed to get a little bit more sleep. So far, he slept at 11pm, and woke up at 1 AM because of this Kira, so that makes 2 hours of sleep. He rolled his eyes, and started walking. He took another last look at the girl, but then he stopped. He looked at her for a little longer, and then a little longer. The next thing he knew, he was walking up towards her. Gently, he placed his hands on the shoulders of Kira, and gave her a pat.

"Oh my motherfucker!" Kira widened her eyes and she turned around, her mouth opened in shock, and she fell backwards slightly.

"…" Hibari took a step backwards and crossed his arms.

"…The fuck you doing…?" I questioned him.

"… Mind your language, please," Hibari rolled his eyes. She was surely rude, language wise, for a girl like her.

"… Mr. Hibari Kyoya, I would like to kindly ask what are you doing here?" She smiled sarcastically.

"… Nothing. Is there a problem with me being outside?" Hibari asked.

"… No…"

"Then I'm just being out here for the heck of it."

"… Well, go back inside," I crossed my arms.

"… I will go back in when I choose to do so."

"… Then go away, I'm trying to draw."

"…" Hibari crouched down, and sat on the grass.

"The fuck?" I frowned.

Hibari laid down, with hands behind his head, and looked up at the sky.

"… Fine, whatever," I ignored him, and continued to shade in colors of the sky.

Taking the 3 different shades of blue, I carefully shaded the parts that were empty in color. This was going to take a long time, making sure that each spot gets the same amount of color. Hibari just lay next to me, eyes closed, and very quiet. I kept wondering if he was asleep or not. I glanced at his figure, to the right of me, and my eyes stayed upon him. I've never put much deep thought or notice on him. But now, as I looked as his still lying figure, I could see his stomach area rising up and sinking down as he breathed, and his hair that sway slightly along with the rhythm of the soft whispering wind. Hibari was quite masculine, I'd have to say. He was also… quite good looking… But I couldn't care less, right? He just wanted to use me in some sort of way. I shook away all my thoughts, and focused back onto the piece of paper I was drawing on. Shading, yes. Let me continue to color this picture.

By around 4 AM, I actually got tired, dropped my pencil and slept on the grass.

Hibari, never slept all this time. He opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. Kira was crouched into a small ball, probably trying to keep herself warm out here. Hibari sighed, and took of black suit jacket, and placed it over Kira. He then looked at the picture Kira was trying to color. So far, there were only colors of green and blue, looked simple yet very in detail. Each part was shaded evenly and mixed well. Hibari looked back at Kira. How could a girl that drew such in detail, and act so happy and freely be so fierce? Or was that only to him? He sighed.

He took a glance at his watch, finding it was 4:19 AM already. It was about time head back in, and get some actual rest. He looked at the girl and thought about what he should do. Either 1, leave her out here, and don't care about her. Or 2, carry her back inside the house. Honestly, he didn't really want to care much about her, and just leave, but it wouldn't be good if someone snuck in, kidnapped her and rapped her or something. He sighed, and went along with option 2.

First, he cleaned up all the belongings that Kira had brought with her to draw. Stacking them neatly on top of each other. He then picked up Kira, carrying her bridal style, and held the stacked up pile in one hand, while also trying to support the girl. She was light, so that was good at least.

This time, he went into the house through the normal door, but by first, placing the supplies down, and brought Kira upstairs first. Now, one more problem. Which room? Should he just enter Kira's room and toss her onto the bed? But it was surely a rude thing for a guy to go into a girl's room without permission. Then what about his room? Kira would probably accuse him for rape and tell him to leave, and therefore fail his mission. He sighed, contemplating about the two possibilities. He finally came down to his answer, and decided to put her back into her own room.

Hibari pushed opened Kira's room and stepped inside. It was different from what Hibari had imagined. He imagined a room that was pink and purple, but instead, it was more of a… light beige color. Maybe Kira Miyuki was somewhat mature to some extent. He gently placed Kira on her bed and left the room, bringing back up her supplies she used to draw the night sky, and returned back to his own room, while taking his black suit jacket back.

Kira woke up at 7 AM, and found herself back in her bedroom. She thought about what had happened between the time of 4-7 AM, but just erased the thoughts. She pushed away her blankets and stretched. As she lifted her arms, she smelled a different scent. She sniffed her night gown on the shoulder, and realized it smelled like… Yes, Hibari Kyoya. She was close enough to him during the night, to catch some of his scent, but now her whole shoulder, no not just shoulder, her whole night gown was covered in his scent.

_What the fuck did he do to her during that time?_ Kira thought. Hibari didn't really look like a pervert so she just sighed and left the thought hanging.

* * *

A/N:

Done with chapter 3.

Ohmerhgerd. It took me hours to write this, and when I read over it, it's like crap. xD  
(Started writing this at 5:30 AM… xD)

Anyways, I'm so sorry that this took foreeevvveerrrr to update, because of my stupid time management with anime and school work. :D

Anyways, **review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Darn, now even the manga has ended. ;~;

It's been more than two month since I updated… sorry… :P

Anyways, 4th chapter (:

* * *

Kira stretched her arms and yawned. It's only been like what, 3 hours since she went to sleep? She pushed away her blankets, got up, and walked into the bathroom. A dark shade of circle formed beneath her eyes.

"Ugh fuck. My eyes look like they're drooping," She mumbled.

Tying up her brown strands of hair into a high ponytail, she sighed. This was going to be a tough day, full of work and papers.

Kira walked over to he desk, and sat down. Moving a stack of paper in front of her, she started looking through them one by one. Words plastered over each sheet of paper. _Damn it, there is so much to read,_ she thought.

Nami came upstairs and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," Kira cleared her throat.

"Good morning, Ojousama," Nami bowed.

"Good morning to you to, Nami."

"Would you like breakfast upstairs or in the dining room downstairs today?"

"Upstairs would be fine, thanks."

"Alright, is there anything else? If not, I will get straight to preparing breakfast."

"No, nothing else," Kira picked up a pen and signed a contract on her table.

"Okay, I will be taking my leave then," Nami quietly exited the room.

She hurried downstairs in to the kitchen.

"Ojousama would like her breakfast upstairs today," She informed the other maids.

"Okay," Yuka and Kana said in unison.

The three of them worked with speed and organized everything on a large elegant tray.

Nami picked up the tray slowly and carefully, and turned around to go upstairs.

"Nami, do you need help?" Asked Kana.

"No thanks," she smiled back.

Just then, Hibari opened his door of his room and started coming downstairs to get some breakfast.

Nami looks up to see him and says 'Good morning Hibari-sama,' as he gets closer to her.

"Morning," he replies.

Nami stumbles a little as she hears his voice, but not enough to fall and spill all the food placed on the tray. Hibari fast reflexes, causes him to immediately grab on her arm, preventing her from falling if she really did trip.

"I'm so sorry!" Nami bows in apology.

"…Give me that."

"….Huh…?" Nami frowns but then realize what he meant. "Oh no no no… Thank you for your offer, but this is my responsibility."

"Give me that, I said."

"…Ah…" Nami, falters, not sure what to do.

Hibari rolls his eyes, and holds on the two sides of the tray. He then turns around and starts walking upstairs.

"Aye aye!" Nami quickly follows behind him.

The two of the arrive at Kira's door, and Hibari hands back the tray to Nami.

"Thank you so much," Nami bows.

"…" Hibari remains silent.

Nami knocks gently on the door three times.

"Come in."

Kira looks up to see Nami and also Hibari, who is taking a turn back downstairs.

"Hibari, you too."

Hibari turns back towards the door to see Kira looking at him. He lets out a sigh and walks in behind Nami.

Nami places the tray on the side table near Kira and sets out a cup.

"Ojousama, what would you like to drink this morning?"

"Hm…" Kira hesitated, "English Breakfast."

"Alright," Nami starts preparing the desired flavor. Hibar leans on the wall next to the door with his arms crossed, watching the two girls doing their thing.

"And for breakfast, Ojousama…?"

Kira turned to look at the variety of food this morning and replied, "Just leave it there, I'll help myself."

"Alright, is there anything else then?"

"No thanks," Kira smiles at her.

"Then I'll be taking my leave now."

Kira nods.

Nami walks out Kira's room and quietly says "Thank you for your help this morning," as she passes Hibari.

Hibari slightly turns his head to see Nami hurry downstairs. He looks back at Kira who is focused on her paperwork.

Slightly irritated, Hibari walks towards Kira and stands in front of her desk and clears his throat.

Kira doesn't look up, but instead, hands him a piece of paper and pen. "Fill this out."

Hibari blinks, but ignores her rude behavior. She snatches the two items and sits down on her couch, leaning in so he could write above the coffee table.

He reads through the form and finds that it is a profile document, requiring name, date of birth, sex, what groups he is in, etc.

"What is this for?" Hibari mutters.

"It's just a profile. Fill it out."

"I know it's a profile, think I'm stupid?"

"Then why ask," Kira rolls her eyes at him.

"I'm asking _what_ it's for."

"Stop asking so many damn questions. I'm trying to work here. Just fill the form out, I have many things to focus on right now."

"What is your place to order me around, woman," Hibari slams the table with his palm.

Kira shocked, widens her eyes at looks up.

Hibari too, was amused with her expression.

"Sorry," Kira sighs, "it's just a document every body guard needs to fill out."

Hibari was surprised with her apology, and picks up the pen to fill in the details.

_Damn it. I'm such a horrible person. I should give him some respect. _Kira closes her eyes, contemplating about what she had just done. _It's just too much experience from previous body guards… But maybe Hibari is different… No… I really doubt it. Even so, look at his attitude…_ Kira pushes away her thoughts and continues with her papers.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Yuka asks Kana and Nami to go shopping for some supplies to restock. Kana and Nami leaves the house, leaving Hibari, Kira and Yuka at home. Yuka starts cleaning the house with a vacuum, loud enough so it was heard throughout the house.

Normally, Kira didn't mind the vacuum at all. It was part of cleaning the house, I can't tell them to shut the damn vacuum off. But she was trying to work right now, so she stands up, walks towards the door and slams it shut. _Why was she so irritated today? No, she wasn't really in a bad mood this morning. It was after talking to Hibari. _She sighs and seats back at her desk.

Hibari eyes at the irritated girl and stands up, walks over to her desk, and places the piece of paper down.

"Done," he turns around to leave the room.

He opens the door, steps outside, and turns back around to close the door. But weird enough, Kira's head was on the desk.

Hibari frowns and looks at her for a few more seconds and senses something was wrong. He walks back in and stands in front of her desk.

"Kira Miyuki."

No Reply.

"Kira Miyuki."

Again, no reply.

He frowns once again and gently places his hand on her shoulders and shakes her while saying her name.

No reply.

He walks around the desk and help her sit up, but she stayed unconscious. Hibari places her finger below her nose. Good, she was still breathing.

She hurries out her room and shouts, "She's unconscious!"

With the vacuum cleaner on, Yuka couldn't hear him talk.

"God damn the vacuum cleaner." Hibari thinks about the choices he could make.

Option one: Call for the ambulance.

Option two: Bring her to the hospital.

The ambulance would take too long to drive back and forth. Bringing her to the Vongola base would be the fastest way and closest.

Without hesitation, he puts his behind her back and under her legs, and carries her downstairs. Hibari rushes to his house quickly, and enters the base through the 'almost never used' Vongola base door.

Futa sees him on the way and asks him, "Ah! Hibari-san! What are you looking for?"

Hibari stops and faces Futa. "She's unconscious."

Futa widens his eyes and quickly turns around heading towards the medical room. "Follow me please!"

Hibari tails after him and arrives in the medical room. He places her down on the medical bed and stands back.

Futa quickly dials a number and two people arrive into the room within minutes.

"Ah, Todou, Roman, she's unconscious," Futa tells the two people.

They quickly put a mask over Kira and attach some things onto her. Todou goes over to the computer and click a few times, and then multiple graphs started popping out.

"Hmm… Give her a F65 needle," Todou says after looking at the graphs.

"Alright." Roman headed over one of the counters, opened a drawer to take out a needle with a very small bottle. He attached the bottle onto the needle and walked over to Kira.

He lifted up her arm, pushing up her sleeve, cleansed it with some alcohol first, and then injected the substance into her.

"Alright, all done. She should wake up in a few hours," Roman said.

"What was wrong?" Futa asks.

Hibari looks up, curious as well.

"Hmm… There shouldn't be anything wrong with her systems… It should be just a lack of sufficient amounts of rest and overworking. This lady should relax once in awhile. She's pretty stressed," Todou replies.

"Ahh… Alright then. Thanks for helping," Futa smiles.

"Ahh, it's our job. We'll be going now," Roman cleans up the material.

Roman and Todou leave the room.

"…" Hibari let out a sigh.

"Wow. Never expected you would carry her over to the Vongola base. Hibari-san."

"…Most efficient option."

"As usual I guess. Well I won't be bothering you now, so I'll get back to my duties."

Hibari nods, and Futa leaves as well.

Hibari stands up and walks over to Kira. He looks at her sleeping self and sighs. Before leaving the room, he adjusts her sleeve, so it was not up to her shoulders.

* * *

Hibari decides to go and take a shower before Kira wakes up to go back to her place. It's been only a few days since he left his house, but he missed it more than you could imagine. Afterwards, he went into his study and sorted out a few files that were left on his desk since he left the house. Suddenly, there was a knock outside of his study.

"Yes?" He answered, while reading the files.

A man came in and Hibari looked up. It was Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Kyo-san, Sawada-san has invited you to dinner along with the other guardians of Vongola, as he heard that you have returned."

"Tell him I'm not going."

"Eh, he said he would also like to invite Miyuki-sama to dinner, and see how you are doing."

"…He can come find me if he wants, but I refuse to eat dinner with such herbivorous beings. Kira Miyuki can go herself if she wants to do so."

"Alright, I will inform Sawada-san about this."

Kusakabe leaves the room, and heads to Tsuna's place.

Kusakabe enters the training room, as Tsuna was practicing his flame control.

"Ah, Kusakabe-san, is Hibari coming?" Tsuna stops his Hyper Dying Will mode and walks towards Kusakabe.

"He refused to go."

"Ah… I thought this would happen. And for Miyuki-san?"

"I have not yet asked her. I will do so now. She is probably conscious now."

"Alright, thanks for doing that."

"You're welcome," Kusakabe heads for Kira.

Entering the medical room, Kusakabe arrives just in time to see Kira getting up from the bed.

"How are you feeling, Miyuki-san?"

"And you are…?"

"Oh yes. I am Kusakabe Tetsuya. You can all me Tetsuya," He smiled.

"Oh hello. Yeah, I'm feeling fine… Where am I…?"

"Ah, you're in the medical room of the Vongola base at the moment."

"And who brought me here…?"

"Kyo-san did."

"…Hibari Kyoya…?"

"Yes."

"…I see…"

"Well, I came to you, in place of the Vongola's tenth generation boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to invite you to dinner tonight."

"Oh… It's alright, I can go home and eat."

"No, it's fine. You are welcomed to join us for dinner."

"…Well… Is Hibari going?"

"Sadly not. Kyo-san refused to join in for dinner."

"…Why not…?"

"Oh, he doesn't like crowds."

"… I see… Alright then, I'll come," Kira smiled. _It isn't a good idea to refuse the Vongola boss, I guess it is only polite to join in for dinner after using his facilities…_ Kira thought.

"Alright then, would you like to stay here in the medical room for now, and I'll call you when dinner starts?"

"…Sure."

"Alright then, if you need anything, you can call me by looking at the list of contacts taped next to the phone," Kusakabe pointed.

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Kusakabe left the room.

"Damn it. I wanted to leave this room and explore parts of the base. But I guess that would just cause a nuisance," Kira said to herself.

* * *

After some time, it was close to dinner. Kusakabe came back to the medical room to find Kira. He found her sitting on the couches, sleeping silently.

"Ah… It must be tough for her… How tired is she…?" Kusakabe walked over to her and gently pushed her.

Kira immediately bounced up and looked at Kusakabe.

"Ahh… Sorry, I wouldn't have woken you up seeing you in that state… But it's not a good thing to miss dinner either."

"Oh no, you're right. It would have been rude if I didn't attend the dinner with the boss of the Vongola."

"Haha, alright, please follow me then."

"Mhmm…" Kira stood up and followed him to a room.

The doors opened, and in sat all the guardians and Tsuna, while the two girls, Kyoko and Haru was bringing plates to the table.

"Ahh! My apologies. Have I been making you guys wait long?" Kira bowed.

"No no no! We just came. Please, take a seat," Tsuna motioned his hand to one of the seats next to Chrome.

"Ah, thanks." Kira walked over and sat down next to Chrome.

"Well, this is Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, and Chrome. Hibari isn't attending for dinner tonight. Oh and yes, the chefs for tonight and every night are Kyoko and Haru. The two girls waved at Kira.

Kyoko and Haru brought the last dishes onto the table and sat down next to Lambo.

"Wow, this is a lot of dishes."

"Haha, yes we have plenty every night," Haru smiled.

"Please try them! Tell us how you think!" Kyoko chirped.

Yamamoto smiled and gave a piece of chicken to Kira. "Try'em."

"Thanks so much," Kira nodded back.

She took a bite of the chicken with some rice. Her eyes then widened and looked at Haru and Kyoko. "These are really good!"

The two girls giggled.

"Haha, so anyways, how is life with that Hibari?" Ryohei asked.

"…Hahah.. It's alright… He's very… different."

"Haha," Ryohei laughed in response to Kira's reply. "Yes definitely, he is a peculiar one."

"Is your house under attack or anything? How are his services?" Gokudera asked.

"Well… No… not really… I'm not really under attacked, at all, honestly. It's just a safety precaution thing…"

"Hmm… Requested from your brother…" Tsuna added on.

"Yeah… He's really just overprotective."

"That's very nice of him I think," Chrome quietly said.

"Haha, yeah, I guess," Kira smiled.

Dinner ended after around 2 hours with lots of talking, including many topics such as sports, shopping, food, etc.

"Alright guys, it's about time for me to go. I had lots of fun tonight. Glad I got to meet you all," Kira smiled.

"Our pleasure," Tsuna nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking my leave now. You know where… Hibari is…?"

"Ah, he is probably back in his house. Ahh, Oni-san (Ryohei), would you mind bringing Kira to Hibari?"

"Sure," Ryohei replied.

Kira follows Ryohei into Hibari's place.

Kira looks around, amazed at the old fashioned designs. It was really different from what she had expected. She expected some high tech home, very white and bright.

Then Ryohei suddenly stopped. He slides open one of the doors and finds Hibari reading papers.

Hibari looks up to see the two standing outside the room. He looks at his watch and realize it's already past 7.

"Going back now?" Hibari asks.

Kira nods.

"Give me a moment," Hibari quickly finishes reading the piece of paper, and writes down something on it. Standing up, he heads out the door.

Hibari and Kira returns back home at around 8.

"Kira! Where were you!?" Yuka immediately grabs on t Kira's hands when she enters.

"I… I fell unconscious…"

"What?! Oh my gosh. I told you you've been working too hard lately! Get some more rest!"

"Haha… Well everything's fine now."

"Sleep early tonight. You need a lot of rest," Yuka says very seriously.

Kira nods and heads upstairs. Hibari tails behind her.

Before entering her room, Kira turns around to talk to Hibari.

"Wait. Sorry to bother you from going to sleep or whatever you're doing… But um, thanks for today…"

"…Get some rest," Hibari mutters. Before Kira could reply, Hibari walks into his room.

"I…I will…Thanks," Kira smiles.

* * *

A/N:

Done! At 4:14AM! *_* Been writing this for… 3 hours…

Well once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. :C

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Review! :3


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Dang, haven't updated this in nearly 4 months. So sorry for that…

Well anyways… without further ado…

* * *

Kira started recovering after a few days. Not as tired as before, rather, full with energy and in high spirits. She decided to push her work aside for the day and have some fun.

After breakfast was served, Kira walked downstairs.

Seeing Kira walk downstairs, Kana looks up and asks, "What are your plans today, Ojousama?"

"Hm, I'm probably going to head out. It gets boring staying here."

"Ah… Yes..." Kana nodded. "Well, do you want me to get Hibari-san?"

"Sure, he has to come anyways."

Kana quickly walks upstairs, then knocks on Hibari's door.

"Come in," Hibari grunts.

Kana turns the knob and pushes open the door.

"Ah, good morning Hibari-san. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast from this morning. Well, Ojousama is heading out, so…" Kana hesitates.

"So?"

Kana was hoping he would understand and just get up and go downstairs and follow Kira.

"…So, you should get going now…" She murmurs.

"…" Hibari sighs, puts down a document he was working on and stands up.

"She's waiting for you downstairs—"

Hibari passes her with his expressionless face and walks downstairs.

"Looks like someone isn't in a good mood today…" Kana quietly whispered to herself.

* * *

Kira and Hibari both head out, walking to Namimori.

"Do you have no friends?" Hibari suddenly asks.

"...Excuse me?" Kira stops her track.

Hibari slightly turns to her and says, "I said. Do you have any friends?"

"…Why of course!" Kira frowns.

"…Then why don't you ever go out with your friends?"

"That's because! …Why do you care."

"…Because it gets really boring following you everywhere."

"…Ah, I see… Hibari, do you have girlfriend?"

Hibari frowned, "What? No."

"Is it that… you want me to hang with my friends so you can get some girls?"

"…" Hibari crossed his arms, "Not interested."

"You can't be not interested. You probably are… Extremely," Kira smirked.

"Fuck no," Hibari rolled his eyes.

"I know, you're probably one of those extreme perverts, and is so into that ecchi stuff. Who knows what you're doing in my house, locked in your room all day?"

"…You can think whatever you want. Maybe that just tells me what you're imagining all day."

"Excuse me? Me?" Kira shook her head, smiling. "Ah, nevermind," and they started walking again.

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at Namimori Town Square. Even as the small district it is, it is quite popular. There was a big screen showing an advertisement of the latest movie on a building.

"Hey… I heard that Ichinose Shinra will be acting in that movie! .Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! See! He is!" Kira squealed while pointing at the screen on the building.

"… Some fan crush on him?" Hibari grunted.

"Duh! Let's go watch!" Kira smiled widely.

"…Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Kira grabbed Hibari by the sleeves, and pulled him into the cinema.

"…" Hibari had his arms crossed and waited impatiently while watching Kira wait in the ticket line.

Kira finally reached the counter and pointed at the movie that she wanted to watch.

"Ah, sorry ma'am, but we've just sold out the tickets for the this and the next few hours. You could buy tickets for tomorrow though."

"What?" Kira's tone turned into a sad and disappointed one.

"But, but…"

"Sorry ma'am. You could try these other movies though," the lady swept her hand over a few other selections.

"…Well I guess that can't be helped… Which one would you recommend then?"

"Well, this one is a good one. It won an award for this season, but—"

"Sure. I want two tickets."

"Oh, okay. Here, please pick the seats you want."

"…Um," Kira scanned over the available seats. She selected the ones that were closest to the middle as possible.

"Thanks," and she turned and headed over to Hibari.

Though she didn't hear what the lady wanted to say. "_It won an award for this season, but it is quite a scary movie, and also very bloody."_

"Hibari, here's your ticket."

"…" Though he didn't want to waste his time watching a movie, he had to accompany her.

"…? Weren't you going to watch the movie that was displayed on the big screen outside?"

"Oh yeah. They ran out of tickets unfortunately."

"So you picked this movie?" He looked at the title.

"Yeah, the lady said it was quite good and won an award."

"…Alright, if you choose to…"

It was time for the two of them to enter the theater rooms to watch the movie.

They walked towards room 3, which the tickets told them to.

"Sir, Ma'am, here are your 3D glasses."

"Thanks," Kira smiled, and Hibari nodded.

They walked into the theater room and took their seats.

And… The movie started. At first it was all right. Plot didn't seem too interesting…

"God, this is pretty boring isn't it? And the lady said it was pretty good… It's not romance, comedy, or even a thriller of any sort."

"…" Hibari somewhat smiled to himself though, since this movie was a thriller, when it comes to the latter parts.

And then the night scene played. The screen seemed to get dimmer by every second, and a low, quiet mysterious type of music started playing.

"…" Kira slightly sat back a little and crossed her arms.

Then, when a silhouette appeared, the music changed to a more intense one. And rather creepy one as well.

At this point, Kira was scared. In fact, she never had a liking for scary movies or thrillers. It looked like she was squirming in her seat.

Hibari looked at her amusing expression and smirked. "Are you scared?"

"What? No." She sunk in her seat.

"Oh really now?"

"Of course. Why would I be scared of this movie shit."

"Hn…" Hibari shrugged.

Suddenly, a knife was pulled out, and then — A face popped out with white flipped eyes and a wide smile with sharp teeth. And then… Screams.

Well of course, one of the screams was from Kira. She immediately grabbed onto Hibari's arm and buried her head next to his arm. Hibari could feel her shaking… and whimpering as well… Then… it seemed like he felt something wet…

"…" Hibari slightly sighed, and ruffled her hair in attempt to calm her down.

Though he quickly pulled back his hand after a few seconds as he was thinking '_What am I doing?_'

Though Kira seemed that she wanted to be brave, and slightly tilted her head, looking up at the screen. Though what she saw wasn't a pretty sight — blood smeared on the wall, while crimson spraying out from a person's mouth. More slicing and slashing sounds heard… and she quickly turned her head, back in to the same position, buried next to Hibari's arm.

Hibari seemed to sympathize the girl. It's not like any person would be comfortable at seeing scenes like this. But it was a movie. So c'mon, really? Hibari felt slightly awkward, with a girl in such close contact with him. There was nothing he could really do… And his hands just unconsciously started stroking Kira's back. His felt as if he has lost control of his own hands. He couldn't pull back. Though Kira did seem to calm down quite a bit.

Kira finally peered at Hibari, and he took away his hand on her back then.

"…Sorry…" Kira sniffed a little. "I'm probably distracting you from watching the movie."

"…" Hibari remained silent.

"If you want to keep watching, just stay here. I'll just um, go outside for awhile… and wait for you outside…"

"…" Hibari stood up and looked at Kira.

"Eh?"

He pulled her up and led her out of the theater room.

"…No… you can go back inside to finish the movie. Really, it's fine."

"…I've watched it already."

Kira widened her eyes at Hibari. "What? You could've told me then! I'm so sorry for wasting your time like this…"

Hibari shook his head, "Whatever."

"…But when did you watch it?"

"…I…" Hibari hesitated. Speaking honestly, he had never watched this movie, but he couldn't think of another suitable excuse to push her offer of staying in the theater room alone to finish the movie. "It doesn't matter."

"…Alright… I'm sorry…"

The two returned home soon after.

* * *

At night, when Kira was getting into bed, she closed out the lights and climbed in. But couldn't sleep. At all. Images from the movie she watched earlier today filled her mind. She kept her eyes open, afraid that someone would attack her at night. She kept flipping around and twisted her body from side to side. This wasn't going to work. She wouldn't be able to get any sleep if this continued. She wanted to talk to someone. To get her minds off things. Kira got out of her bed and walked out of her room, only noticing the house was pitch black. Even as a grown lady, she was afraid of the dark. And especially after today's movie. In fact, she was scared of going downstairs to find Yuka, Kana, or Nami. Though… Hibari was next door… Feeling slightly selfish to do this, she still did. She knocked on Hibari's door. To her surprise, the door opened in a matter of seconds.

"What," Hibari grunted.

"Hey… Um… … Uh… Can I come in?"

Hibari frowned. "Why."

"…I don't know, I'm bored."

"…Can't you go find your maids?"

"…They're all downstairs and sleeping."

"Then why would you expect me to be awake?"

"I-I… I don't know. I wouldn't think you'd sleep that early?"

"…" Hibari sighed. "I'm not your entertainer. I don't need to entertain you when you're bored."

"…W-what… What happen if…" Kira hesitated.

"What."

"What happen if I told you… um…"

"Speak."

"…What happen if I told you I was scared? Then is that your responsibility?"

Hibari smirked upon my words.

"What!"

"From today's movie?" He slightly chuckled.

"…So what."

"Women are so pathetic."

"Hey!"

"Hmph."

"…Well…?"

"What."

"So… can I come in?" Kira bit her lips.

Hibari sighed. "Sure, whatever. Don't stay long though." He opened the door to let Kira in.

Kira followed his steps, and closed the door. She looked around the room. It was neat and tidy, and everything was folded into neat piles.

"Wow…"

"Hn?"

"I don't know… I didn't expect your room to be this tidy."

"Che."

Kira jumped onto Hibari's bed.

"The fuck. Get off."

"Wow, this bed is really comfy actually. Never knew."

"Get the fuck off now."

"Gosh," Kira got off his bed and walked over to Hibari. "What are you doing?" She looked over her shoulder.

Hibari was typing on his laptop, his screen only showing a black background and green numbers.

"Data processing."

"…Oh."

Hibari seemed to ignore her existence in the room, so Kira just wandered a little, looking here and there, and essentially, sat back on his bed, very quietly so he wouldn't notice. She lay down and closed her eyes, and within a few seconds, she fell asleep.

Hibari, who finally turned around after a long period of silence, saw Kira sleeping on his bed.

"What a troublesome woman," he sighed. But being the cold emotionless guardian of the Vongola, he seemed to have a warm side as well. He walked over to Kira, and placed a blanket over her. Kira pulled the blanket closer to herself while sleeping, and a small smile escaped her lips.

Hibari shook his head while his lips curved upwards slightly as well. He walked over the couch in his room and laid there. Within a few minutes, there were two sleeping figures in Hibari's room.

* * *

Done—

A/N:

Phew, took me another 2 hours to write this. It's rather short, but it'll do for today… yeah? :D

Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the slow updates.


End file.
